


Got That Magic Touch

by t_dragon



Series: Kinktober 2020 [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Kinktober 2020, M/M, Massage, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:21:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26962840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_dragon/pseuds/t_dragon
Summary: Chanyeol gets a full-body massage - and a bit more
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Series: Kinktober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1929367
Comments: 5
Kudos: 37





	Got That Magic Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Look who's trying to catch back up on Kinktober lmao-

The white-clad masseur offered Chanyeol a gentle smile as he stepped into the room, only a small towel wrapped around his hips, held firmly in place with an iron-clad grip.

“If you’d lie down on your back, please,” the masseur prompted, motioning towards the massage table.

Chanyeol jolted at the words. As far as he knew, you began massages belly-down, going over the back before turning around. But, he was not the expert here, so he gave a meek nod before moving forwards, earning another gentle smile from the masseur before he turned away from Chanyeol.

Taking a deep breath, Chanyeol carefully climbed onto the table that looked slightly too unstable to contain all of his limbs without collapsing, but it turned out to be surprisingly sturdy beneath him. Feeling a bit better, a bit more reassured, by this, Chanyeol laid down and arranged himself on the soft surface.

Some rustling was heard, before the masseur appeared by his side, placing a comfortably warm hand on Chanyeol’s arm.

“Doing okay?” he asked, still with that same gentle smile on his lips that widened a little as Chanyeol nodded.

Realizing that he could not just nod his way through this appointment, Chanyeol cleared his throat, licking his lips to try to sound somewhat normal when he spoke. “I’m fine. Thank you.”

The masseur nodded once in understanding, before looking down and having Chanyeol tense up a tiny bit.

“I’m going to have to remove this, but don’t worry, I’ll drape it across you,” the masseur said in a low voice, tugging a little at the towel he had gripped between his thumb and forefinger.

Feeling rather bashful, Chanyeol nodded his consent, lifting his hips the minimum amount possible for the masseur to be able to tug the towel loose.

As promised, the towel was then draped across Chanyeol’s pelvis, shielding him from view and having him release some of the nervous tension. This was better, easier, having at least some protection against the cold, cold world.

The masseur moved, barely making any sound apart from some squelching that Chanyeol did  _ not _ imagine as anything else, with Chanyeol having to rely on sensing rather than seeing as he had closed his eyes. He came to a stop at Chanyeol’s head, and even though Chanyeol knew where he was and what was awaiting, he still jolted a little at the feeling of two palms connecting with his shoulders.

“It’s okay, it’s just me,” the masseur soothed, working his hands up and down Chanyeol’s shoulders in large, reassuring moves.

Trying to calm his racing heart, Chanyeol tried to take as deep breaths as possible, focusing on the slide against his skin. It was made easier with some kind of oil, filling the air around him with the scent of jasmine - and for sure what the squelching sound from before had been. There was some other scent there too, something familiar teasing at the edge of Chanyeol’s mind, but too faint for him to be able to place.

The hands began to work down one side, along Chanyeol’s shoulder and to his arm, having his breath hitch as they kneaded his muscles. He had not noticed that they were a bit sore before, but he for sure did now - as well as the fact that the firm massage helped soothe the slight soreness away.

Chanyeol let out a soft sigh as the masseur moved further down his side, taking his hand and beginning to massage it too. The ache had been very noticeable in his hands before this, because Chanyeol worked a lot with his hands, but it too was soothed away by skillful fingers leaving him feeling a bit more boneless.

The masseur moved over to Chanyeol’s other side, never letting his hands fully lose contact with Chanyeol’s skin, and gave Chanyeol’s other arm the same treatment. Chanyeol sunk further against the massage table, starting to relax in earnest, when the masseur moved back up to his head, touches surprisingly grounding yet helping Chanyeol float a little.

The masseur ran his thumbs down between Chanyeol’s pecs, and that was when Chanyeol noticed the first twitch, immediately tensing up.

It was not anything dramatic, just a little twinge letting him know that some parts were taking a certain interest in things, but Chanyeol knew that it was not going to stay little - especially not with how the masseur moved upwards again, fingers brushing across nipples on their way.

Chanyeol bit down on his lower lip as the top of his pecs, below his collarbones, and out towards the arm sockets were massaged, pathways being hastily reprogrammed to respond to the stimuli.

“Relax, you’re so tense,” the masseur murmured, deft fingers working their way up Chanyeol’s neck and along his hairline. “It’s okay, just sink into the sensations…”

Listening to the request and throwing all caution to the wind, letting go of his slipping control, Chanyeol unclamped every single muscle in his body as he let out a small groan. A few shudders followed, and he felt the blood rush even faster south now that he did not actively try to stop it, but he tried to ignore the embarrassment it brought with it.

He was not the first, nor last, person to get a boner during a  _ really _ good massage. Probably.

The fingers moved up the back of his skull, and Chanyeol let out something that was not quite a moan as they circled his ears. They had always been sensitive, and today was no exception.

“There we go, that’s better,” the masseur whispered, dragging his fingers against Chanyeol’s scalp one last time, before moving down again.

Stepping to the side once more, the masseur began to work his way down Chanyeol’s torso. It felt a bit strange, and Chanyeol was pretty sure he had never gotten a massage down his front like this, but all in all it was not bad.

“I’m going to keep it rather swift across your stomach, since massaging can otherwise activate your intestines, and we still have some way to go,” the masseur said as he went across said area with his hands.

“O-okay,” Chanyeol managed to get out alongside a nod, trying not to tense up as his cheeks turned a few degrees warmer.

He really did not want to deal with  _ activated intestines _ right now - but they were also getting  _ very _ close to some danger areas.

And then the towel was lifted, and Chanyeol’s breath got stuck in his throat, mind spinning out of control - but then the edge of the towel that had been lifted was placed down again, folded across Chanyeol’s pelvis so that only one of his hips were exposed. Nothing more, thankfully, but still enough for him to squeeze his eyes closed.

It had to be obvious by now, just how affected he was…

Gentle yet firm hands reappeared on Chanyeol’s skin, continuing on their way down his body. It was nice, really nice, the way they pressed into Chanyeol, but it was also quickly turning infuriating. Because they were  _ so _ close to areas now  _ very _ interested in things, and…

Chanyeol, shamefully,  _ really _ wanted to know what those oil-covered hands would feel like wrapped around him.

One hand’s fingers slipped down the juncture between Chanyeol’s groin and thigh, drawing a muted gasp from his lips as the top of the fingers grazed alongside his balls. It had to have been impossible for the masseur to miss the way Chanyeol twitched  _ hard _ at it, but he continued to massage, not even a hint of hesitation to his movements as he continued down Chanyeol’s thigh.

Biting down on his lower lip, fingers clenching into the towel beneath him, Chanyeol tried to stay as silent as possible as the way too capable hands slid across his thigh, causing little tremors to course down his spine at every pass down his inner thigh.  _ Everything _ was messily rewired now, touches no longer innocent to Chanyeol’s brain.

It eased up a little bit as the masseur got to Chanyeol’s shin, the touch turning more soothing for aching muscles again, letting Chanyeol breathe a bit more easy. And when it got down to his ankle and foot, Chanyeol almost moaned out loud, but in that  _ ‘I’ve been walking too much and this is so nice’ _ kind of way.

Having worked his way down Chanyeol’s foot, a few muted giggles in reaction to being ticklish having fallen from Chanyeol’s lips, the masseur switched sides and moved up. He trailed one hand up Chanyeol’s leg - and Chanyeol thought he remembered something about staying in constant contact when you were massaging someone - but it quickly turned into a fiery trail.

The towel was once more moved, sides exchanged to expose Chanyeol’s other hip, and then the torture began anew.

By the time the masseur reached Chanyeol’s knee, Chanyeol was softly panting. He really hoped it was not obvious, his strained breathing, but he had also more or less given up on hope by now. Thankfully, the masseur did not comment on anything, just continuing with his massage, firm and steadfast as he worked his way down.

Done with Chanyeol’s second leg, the masseur went back up the same way again, this time correcting the towel and not letting it go. It instantly had Chanyeol on high alert - because he knew that the bulge was obvious. It was a somewhat thick and nice towel, but it still stood no chance against his arousal. Truth be told, Chanyeol could  _ feel _ where the towel had raised a little from his skin, kept suspended a centimeter or so above his pelvis, though he had tried to ignore this.

“Turn over, please,” the masseur requested in a low voice, and Chanyeol could easily imagine that his voice sounded a bit affected.

For his own sanity, Chanyeol  _ hoped _ he was not the only affected one.

Inhaling deeply, Chanyeol only opened his eyes for long enough to make sure he did not tumble over the side as he turned, otherwise keeping them squeezed shut. Everything was a bit too much, a bit too overwhelming, and he needed the darkness of his closed eyes.

And then he lied down, almost collapsing the last bit thanks to the friction and the pressure. He was for sure not going to survive this.

The towel, that had been held up to allow Chanyeol to turn, was placed down over his behind and adjusted a little, before the masseur moved up to Chanyeol’s head again. There was the sound of more squelching - and Chanyeol was glad that his face was obscured and his dick trapped - before the hands reappeared at his shoulders.

This time around, the masseur put a bit more force into his touches, drawing involuntary grunts and groans out of Chanyeol. Knots were found and slowly worked out, Chanyeol truly becoming boneless - if you ignored one very insistent bone.  _ That _ one refused to relax, no matter how relaxed the rest of Chanyeol became.

And then the amazing hands reached Chanyeol’s lower back, and Chanyeol was not as relaxed anymore. But before the fingers got further than  _ just _ sliding across the top of his butt, they disappeared, Chanyeol feeling the towel being rearranged before the fingers reappeared on the side of his hip.

Was the masseur avoiding his butt? Chanyeol did not know what to make of the tinge of disappointment spreading through his chest.

The tinge of disappointment weakened, though never fully disappeared, as the masseur continued down Chanyeol’s leg. It felt absolutely  _ amazing _ , but also a bit like Chanyeol had been somewhat cheated. His blood was starting to buzz louder, and he was getting no reprieve from it.

Chanyeol’s other leg was also massaged, and he could not help but wonder what would happen now. No deliberate moves had been made for the places where Chanyeol wanted moves the most and the rest of his body had been massaged - was this it?

The masseur’s presence disappeared from Chanyeol’s side for a moment, and Chanyeol prepared himself to try to get his limbs under enough control to be able to get up off the massage table and hobble out of the room, to somewhere he could hide and deal with his very insistent problem - but then the masseur returned, bringing something with him.

The secondary scent that Chanyeol had picked up on but been unable to place suddenly became stronger, and now he was able to fully recognize it.

It was  _ strawberry. _

“For the next part of the massage, I’m going to have to remove the towel completely,” the masseur murmured, voice filled with warm reassurance, making Chanyeol’s heart skip a few beats as he realized the implications of the words.

“Okay,” Chanyeol said when he finally made his mouth work, the response surprisingly firm considering how weak he actually felt. “T-that’s fine.”

The towel was removed completely, and Chanyeol tried to not tense up, tried to stay relaxed, but it was hard. He was so  _ exposed _ now, which, sure, was required for what he wanted, but it was still so  _ incredibly _ nerve-wracking.

“Are you sure?” the masseur asked one final time, and Chanyeol almost groaned out loud in impatience.

“Yes, absolutely sure,” Chanyeol confirmed. “I-I… I want to f-feel you inside of me…”

A low sound was heard, too faint for Chanyeol to make sense of it - but he soon had other things on his mind. Like the single finger suddenly circling his rim, spreading pleasantly warmed lube around it, before slipping inside.

Chanyeol instinctively tensed up for half a second, before he relaxed completely while releasing a shaky breath, allowing the slender finger inside. Slowly, it moved, in and out, going only so far before pulling back again yet steadily gaining ground. When it got all the way in, it began to massage Chanyeol’s walls, but making sure to skirt around the edges of his prostate. It was probably for the best, Chanyeol really did not need that kind of stimulation right now if he wanted to last until he got properly filled - but a small part of him still wished he could get that sweet, sweet pleasure.

The finger pulled out fully, before two fingers were pressing against Chanyeol’s rim. This stretch was slightly worse, but not that bad at all thanks to the gentle stretching.  _ Infuriating _ stretching, but gentle nevertheless.

By the time three fingers were starting to breach him, Chanyeol’s breathing was getting rather affected, body starting to go as boneless as it had been through parts of his body massage. It soon changed, though, as the gentle stretching transformed into proper thrusting, fingers sliding in and out of Chanyeol at a faster and faster pace.

Tiny little sounds flowed from Chanyeol’s lips as his hips twitched, tiny little thrusts against the fluffy towel beneath him. He just could not help himself - and he was pretty sure it was not minded anyway.

The first proper pass over his prostate had Chanyeol give a choked shout, electricity shooting through his veins setting off goosebumps across his skin. The second pass drew a proper shout, and Chanyeol could almost feel his throat becoming more and more scratchy. He was most likely going to have a sore throat after this…

A third pass, and Chanyeol was sure he was going to cum with the next one, too tightly drawn - and it seemed like the masseur knew this as well.

“Up on your hands and knees,” was ordered, and Chanyeol slowly did as told, to make sure his softly shaking muscles would not give out on him. “Spread your legs a bit more, just like that, good.”

And then Chanyeol felt the table move a little beneath him, wobbling just slightly, before a hand appeared on his hip. Legs slotted between his own before a scorching hot shaft was pressed against his behind, right between his cheeks, having Chanyeol  _ want. _ No, he  _ needed _ it, buried deep inside of him.

A second or two later, the masseur moved, and Chanyeol felt a head being pressed against his rim. As it popped inside, the rest slowly following, Chanyeol groaned and dropped down onto his elbows, forehead connecting with the massage table. It felt good, so incredibly good…

Hipbones pressed against Chanyeol’s butt, Chanyeol no longer able to breathe as he was filled to the brim and a tiny bit more. The stretch felt so good, reaching so  _ deep _ it almost had Chanyeol dizzy. Or maybe that was the lack of oxygen.

“Relax,” the masseur murmured, talented hands soothing across the skin of Chanyeol’s behind and lower back, but there was a slight strain to his voice.

He was not completely unaffected, and Chanyeol took that as a sign of victory.

After a while Chanyeol had calmed down enough to be able to breathe at least somewhat, and he began to push back.

“Move, please,” he got out, licking his lips, throat a bit too dry.

The first drag out was slow, as was the following push inside. The next one was slow too, but slightly faster, and it continued in the same fashion until a good pace was set. Chanyeol was greedy, though, and wanted more.

“Harder,” he rasped, hoping the word was understandable - and from how the pace increased he suspected it was.

Or maybe it was just a lucky guess.

Holding on to Chanyeol’s hips with a grip that Chanyeol hoped would bruise, the masseur pulled him back as he thrust forwards, butt and hips meeting in loud slaps, lube squelching and adding to the debauched sounds filling the room alongside their matching strained breaths and occasional moans. It made for a great symphony, but Chanyeol was slightly too preoccupied to be able to appreciate it at the moment as he was brought higher and higher in his pleasure with each and every thrust.

The pressure building to near painful levels, Chanyeol reached down, wanting to release it,  _ needing _ to release it or else he was going to explode-

“No touching, come on only my cock, I know you can do it,” was growled into his ear, and Chanyeol’s hands immediately flew up to twist into the towel beneath his head. “ _ Good boy. _ ”

Whimpering at the praise, Chanyeol managed to reach yet  _ another _ level of arousal, however impossible that seemed. Starting to writhe, unable to take it anymore, Chanyeol almost collapsed as he managed to change his position well enough to get his prostate stimulated.

“There?”

But Chanyeol could not answer, clinging to the towel as he began to tremble apart, breath having gotten stuck in his throat. Three more thrusts, and then he was sobbing through his release.

Knees being unable to hold him up anymore, Chanyeol sunk to the massage table, wincing at the feeling of fresh cum against his stomach and dick sliding out. He half expected to be filled up again - but instead he heard a few frustrated grunts ending in a long, drawn-out one, just before something wet hit his back.

And then, suddenly, he had a heavy, warm weight on top of him, pushing him further against the table and having him wince again at the feeling of cum trapped between skin.

Nothing else but harsh breathing was heard in the room for a while, Chanyeol’s eyes slipping closed as he began to relax more and more.

“Was that okay?” was then whispered, having Chanyeol give a tiny jerk in surprise.

“How many videos did you watch for this?” Chanyeol asked, the cheekiness of his question almost disappearing in the breathlessness of his voice.

“On YouTube or Pornhub?” Baekhyun asked, having Chanyeol gulp as leftover heat speared through him. “Way too many on both sites, and I still barely had any idea what I was doing…”

Chanyeol could hear the tinges of doubt in Baekhyun’s voice, so forcing his neck to cooperate to be able to move his head to see Baekhyun, he blinked at the other.

“Hey, you did really well,” he said in a soft murmur, obviously catching Baekhyun by surprise from how his eyes widened. “I’m not going to move for another few hours, that’s how relaxed I am.”

Baekhyun burst out laughing at that, shaking his head before he had finished.

“Oh no, mister, I’ll give you a few more minutes, and then we’re going to shower to get rid of all this mess,” Baekhyun said, clumsily reaching out to bop Chanyeol’s nose.

Chanyeol scrunched his face up at the feeling of stickiness, sticking his lower lip out in a pout. “Make it a bath?”

Baekhyun hummed, looking as if he was actually contemplating if he should say yes or no, but Chanyeol knew better. He knew the answer before Baekhyun said it.

“Okay, fine. We’ll take a steaming hot bath instead, you big baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> I really like the massage, it was fun, but I kinda am not at all into the sex, it just felt.......bad. I'm coming out of a major slump, though (and already had the massage part finished) so I guess it's to be expected?


End file.
